


Marking Up the Ice

by SalazarTipton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, shaumondays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 09:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Simon always dreamed of how he was going to meet his soulmate, but he never thought it would be on the ice.





	Marking Up the Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theloverneverleaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theloverneverleaves/gifts).



> If this seems a little familiar, that might be because the setup is based on a moment in Check Please! (which if you haven't read, you really need to <3)
> 
> To Ali, for being so lovely and wonderful and way too good to me <3 Love you babe!

Simon hadn’t meant to lose control of his speed on his way down the ice. All he was focusing on was waiting for the Bruins player to get ahead of him so he wouldn’t be called for icing and getting closer to the net. He shot the puck top shelf at high speed. Instead of hearing the sounding goal siren, Simon only heard the shhh of the ice flurrying out from under he skates before he crashed into the net and the Bruins’ goalie. 

 

He tried to avoid the crash, but couldn’t stop any of it from happening. Within seconds, Simon was on the bottom of a dogpile with his helmet skidding away and his face pressed hard against the ice. The force of the smack against his head made him close his eyes from the pange of pain. He’d gotten a concussion a few years back and thankfully knew this wasn’t anywhere near as bad. Simon was more worried about the multiple two-hundred-plus pound hockey players on top of him. 

 

The weight slowly lifted off of him and he breathed in quick. He tried to get to his knees to try and stand, but he was yanked up by the collar of his jersey instead. Simon opened his eyes to see he was face to face with Bruins’ forward, Jace Wayland, number 17. Wayland held him up to his face by Simon’s jersey with murder in his eyes and his gloves off. Behind them, a few of the guys were squaring off to fight. Simon hadn’t meant to insight a brawl...he just wanted to score. 

 

“You shoulda know better than to fuck with our goalie! Nobody touches my brother,” Wayland snarled at Simon. He pushes Simon back enough to ready his fist to connect with his face. 

 

“Wait, wait, wait! Dude, I didn’t mean to--I just lost control!” Simon said quickly. He put his hands up in surrender. “I don’t wanna fight…” 

 

He slowly moved his hands to Wayland’s wrapped around his jersey in hopes of prying away his fingers, but they both froze in place when their skin touched. The spot he touched blossomed in a burst of yellows and blues across the back of Wayland’s hand in a cluster of sunflowers. They both stared at the spot with wide eyes. Simon looked back up to Wayland’s face to gauge his reaction. 

 

Wayland met Simon’s eyes for a brief moment before he released the jersey and traced the flowers with his fingers. Simon tried to skate back a bit to give them both some space, but Wayland grabbed hold of his waist with his Marked hand, holding him in place. Simon opened his mouth to question. Wayland smiled wide at him. 

 

“Where you want yours, Lewis?” he asked while he held up his index finger. 

 

Simon smiled back at him a little disbelieving that his soulmate moment was happening right here, right now on NHL ice in his first professional season during a televised game. He tried not to think about his sister and his mom in the stands or the thousands of people watching from home as he experienced one of the most important moments of his life. 

 

“Why don’t we match?” Simon asked as he held up the back of his left hand. 

 

Wayland smirked and nodded before he ran his finger from the last knuckle of Simon’s middle finger to the start of his wrist. In it’s wake, a pink and purple hawk spread its wings and flew up Simon’s middle finger with feathers falling over the back of his hand. 

 

The whistle blew behind them which jolted them out of their moment. Alec Lightwood, the goalie Simon had crashed into was being held back by the Bruins’ captain. One of Simon’s teammates was being helped up by Raj. 

 

“Meet me after we’ve won?” Wayland asked Simon as everyone waited for the linesmen to decide on the penalties. 

 

“Please, I’ll meet you after  _ we’ve  _ won,” Simon jeered back. 

 

It wasn’t how Simon ever expected meeting his soulmate, but looking back he wouldn’t have had it any other way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know what you think in the comments [and kudos are greatly appreciate]. I'm always accepting prompts over on tumblr: [peachstiles](http://peachstiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
